Bella's puppy
by supernaturalgal666
Summary: When Emmett decides that Bella needs something else in her life he gets her something that no-one expected, not even Alice. The only problem is, no one knew how things would turn out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight in anyway (though I wish do ****)**

This is set at the beginning of Eclipse and doesn't acknowledge Eclipse or Breaking Dawn

Prologue

I have wanted to be a vampire since I realised I could become one and I finally got Edward to agree but now I am having second thoughts. What will happen to everyone I love? I would probably never see them again and I don't think I would be able to cope with that. Never seeing my family and friends again would destroy me, even though I would gain a new family but they would never be able to take the place of the others in my heart.

Someone tell me. What should I do?


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Chapter 1

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

He is my best friend but I can't see him, Edward always stops me from going to La Push and Jake won't come and see me. That is the one bad thing about Edward – he is way too protective. I just want to see the person who has always been there for me, even in those dark months that I am ashamed to remember.

I hate this time of day; I have way too much time to think. All the Cullens have gone on a weekend long hunting trip and there is nothing to distract me. Suddenly I had an idea and I hot up into a sitting position, grabbed my shoes and ran down the stairs, almost falling at the bottom.

"Dad I'm gonna go see Jake, I dunno when I'll be back." I called out to Charlie, who didn't even look up from the baseball match he was watching. I ran outside and jumped in my truck and slowly pulled away and started toward La Push. I kept pushing my truck to try and get it to go faster but it worked, I really wished that I had let Edward buy me a new car.

After what felt like forever I arrived at Jake's house and as soon as I pulled up he was out of the door, just staring at me in shock. We stayed there just looking at each other for a few minutes and then he ran at me and grabbed me into a huge hug that could probably rival Emmett's.

"Bells, what… What are you doing here?" he asked me, obviously still shocked.

"I came to see you since you have been ignoring my calls and you won't come see me," I explained slowly.

Just then my phone started ringing and I answered quickly when I realised it was Edward.

"Hello,"

"Bella, are you ok? Where are you? Bella?" I could barely keep up with what Edward was saying since he was talking so fast, so I didn't answer immediately but this just seemed to make him more worried.

"Edward, I'm fine, what makes you think that something is wrong?"

"Alice had a vision, but it just stopped halfway through. Are you sure you're alright?" By this point Jake was starting to look uncomfortable so I decided that I couldn't spend any more time talking to Edward.

"Edward I am perfectly ok, I'll see you later," with that I hung up, grabbed Jake's hand and started walking to First Beach, once we got there we sat on our log and just watched the ocean.

After a while I couldn't take the silence anymore and asked Jake what was wrong with him, but he wouldn't tell me.

"Jake, I know that something is wrong, please just tell me," I begged him, worried because I had never seen him like this before.

"Bells, it's just that Edward always seems to be keeping tabs on you, if he doesn't like something then he stops you from doing it, no matter what you want and I don't like it. I don't like the amount of power you let him have over you." Jake wouldn't look at me after he said this and while I thought about what he said, I realised that part of it was true. Edward did have a lot of control in my life, he even sabotaged my truck so I wouldn't be able to see my best friend.

"Jake, I'm not going to let Edward have control over my life, he doesn't know that I'm here and he is not going to make me feel guilty about it. If I do start to lose myself though, will you help me? Will you make sure I stay my own person?" At the end of my speech Jake looked at me with such tenderness that it shocked me.

"Bella, I swear that I will always make sure you are the person you are now. The kind, caring and selfless person that you always have been." he told me and my face turned bright red at his words.

After that we slipped into easy conversation and we just enjoyed our time together and didn't think about anyone else. When I got home at the end of the day I felt so happy and I easily fell into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I may want to own twilight but I never will so I will be content with writing fanfiction.**

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next day the first thing I heard the rain hitting my window and I immediately knew I wouldn't be doing much for the rest of the day as I didn't want to get sick when Edward came back.

Edward.

I missed him so much, I knew where he was and when he was coming home but that didn't stop me from worrying that he wouldn't be coming back. That he would think that the things he said to me in the forest were true and he would leave and I would lose my family again.

All of a sudden I was hit with bad memories of that dark time in my life and I started hyperventilating, I could feel the overwhelming darkness creeping towards me but no matter what I did I couldn't calm down. My eyesight started to fade and I could barely hear anything. I couldn't remember where I was, I could only focus on the memory that I was replying over and over again.

"_Bella I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You're not good for me Bella."_

Those words kept playing in my head over and over again. I don't know how long I sat there just remembering the worst day of my life, the next thing I knew tears were cascading down my cheeks and I was sobbing. I thought that Charlie would here me but I remembered that he was going to be working today.

So I was sat there just trying to calm down but finding it impossible when I felt like I was a bit more relaxed I stood up so I could go have a shower. However when I stood up it felt like my heart was being torn open and I started to fall to the ground but it never hit. Instead cool arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a rock hard chest.

"Bella, what is it? What happened?" Edward frantically asked me, I wanted to answer him but every time I tried I couldn't get the words out and I just wept into his shirt.

"Bella, please, tell me what's wrong, I can't stand seeing you like this," Edward begged me when it became apparent that I wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

"Don't… leave…" I eventually choked out, not thinking about what I was saying as I accidentally reminded Edward of when he saw what I looked like when he was gone from Charlie's thoughts. I looked up to see a pained expression on my vampire's face and I instantly felt guilty because I was the reason that it was there, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop crying.

"Bella, I swear to you I am never going to leave you, I will always come back to you, you'll get so sick of me being around you will have to order me to go away since that is the only way you will get me to leave." Edward told me this without a hint of hesitation in his voice and I knew that I could trust him. I took a deep breath and finally calmed down and I smiled up at Edward and in return he gave me his dazzling smile and I had to remind myself to breathe.

After that Edward and I didn't talk about what had happened and we spent the day together in the meadow. We didn't always talk but there wasn't much need for it as we were always so comfortable together and words weren't always necessary. Towards the end of the day Edward reminded me that we were going to be graduating from Forks High School in just 2 weeks and that I should be prepared because both Emmett and Alice had something planned.

Needless to say I didn't sleep as well that night.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry I haven't uploaded in ages, had a ton of schoolwork and I have my exams next week :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **

Chapter 3

The days passed quickly after Edward and I spent that day together when I broke down. I was now a lot more confident as I knew that Edward and the rest of his family were staying and I would always be a member of the Cullens. The only difference was I didn't spend all of my time with the Cullens since Edward wanted me to have human experiences so today I was going to be spending time with me human friends.

When I arrived at Angela's she immediately came out and gave me a hug once I had jumped out of my beloved truck.

"Ooh, Bella I am so excited, it has been ages since we have hung out!" Angela squealed, which shocked me a bit as she never does that, and then I felt guilty because I had barely spent any time with her since the Cullens came back. Once I had grabbed my bag out of the truck Angela dragged me into her house and we spent the rest of the day. I was staying over for the night so when it got to 9 pm we started a movie marathon and we just spent hours watching movies and laughing, and for once I didn't think about Edward.

At some point we must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, sunlight was creeping through the curtains. It took about 5 minutes for me to fully wake up and for my eyes to adjust to the light. Angela hadn't woken up yet so I decided to go and get a shower and then find some breakfast for the both of us. By the time I had finished getting dressed Angela had woken up and was starting to get breakfast ready.

"Morning Angela" I greeted her cheerfully, happy for a reason that I didn't know.

"Morning Bella, you're in a good mood today, is there any reason in particular?" Angela asked me, I shook my head and just smiled at her and helped her get breakfast ready. "I'm glad you came over yesterday Bella, I really missed you." Angela suddenly said when we were eating our pancakes. I glanced up at her and saw her watching me and she was smiling slightly.

"Me too and I'm sorry Angela"

"What for?" Angela asked me, perplexed as to why I was apologizing.

"Well, first I went into zombie mode and basically ignored you, and then when the Cullens came back I spent more time with them than I did with you." I explained to her, while pushing my food around my plate since I was losing my appetite.

"Bella it's fine," Angela started to say but stopped when I scoffed "No, really Bella it's fine. You were broken, Edward just left you and not only did you lose the man you love but you also lost a family that meant everything to you, so it is understandable that you would be overcome by grief. I'm happy that you have Edward back; it is obvious that you two belong together and I can't be upset about that. Just promise me one thing." I nodded at her when she paused, looking for my agreement, "Don't let him take over your life again, be your own person and don't be too dependent on him." She told me seriously and I could see the concern in her eyes.

"I promise" I said quietly, but surely.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After I spent the day with Angela I started hanging out with my human friends a lot more and before I knew it, it was time for us all to graduate. This made me depressed for a while as I knew I would probably never see my human friends after I changed.

I woke up on the morning of graduation in Edward's arms and I never wanted to leave them.

"Morning love," Edward whispered in my ear when I stirred against him.

"Morning" I replied sleepily, whilst trying to get back to sleep again, I heard him chuckling at my attempts and then he kissed my forehead to try and get me to wake up.

"Bella, you need to get up, we need to get to school."

"No, don't make me go, just let me sleep a bit longer" I yawned as I rested my head on Edward's chest.

"Sorry, love, but Alice told me that if you don't go to school today she will take you shopping for the weekend" Edward said.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up" I stretched and forced myself to wake up completely; I slowly got out of my bed and grabbed my toiletries, and went to have a shower. I was so stressed about graduation that I spent longer than normal in the shower, just letting the hot warm relax me. When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and went back into my room. I went straight to my wardrobe, trying to figure out what to wear when I heard Edward groan. I looked round at him and saw that we was looking anywhere but at me.

"Edward?" I called, confused as to what he was doing, but then I quickly realised that I only had a towel on and that was the least amount I had ever worn around him. "Edward" I sang "does my towel bother you?"

"Yes" Edward eventually said, but he sounded very strained.

"Oh, would you prefer that I wasn't wearing it?" I asked innocently.

"Bell-a, are you trying to kill me, I already find it hard to keep my hands off you and then you walk around half naked with me in the same room."

"Ooh, you can't keep your hands off me Edward? Well I never knew that." I smirked as I picked my outfit out, "Edward I think you should go now."

At this Edward shot off the bed and stared at me and he looked as if his heart was breaking, "What? Why?" he asked quickly as he came towards me to pull me into his arms.

"Edward calm down, all I meant was that I need to get dressed and you need to go home and get changed. Then you need to come back so Charlie can drive us to school" I reassured him and he visibly relaxed and kissed my head before jumping out of the window.

I got dressed and slowly walked downstairs to see Charlie cooking breakfast in the kitchen, and for once he wasn't burning anything.

"Morning Dad," I said happily as I got us both some orange juice.

"Morning Bells, big day today huh?" Dad said as he set breakfast down in front of us both and we started eating.

"Yeah, I can't wait for it to be over,"

Charlie chuckled and we finished our breakfast in silence and when we were done I washed the plates and Charlie answered the door as Edward knocked. I quickly finished the dishes and went to meet them both out on the porch. Charlie locked the door and we all piled into his cruiser and headed towards the school. We finally got there after Charlie looked quite amused at the fact Edward was in the back of the cruiser. He soon found a parking space and we all climbed out of the car and watched everyone going in for a little bit.

"Come on Bella, we need to go" Edward told me as he walked towards me.

"Good luck Bells," Charlie told me and then he went to go and find a seat while Edward and I went and found Alice, my nerves growing all the time, I really hate being the centre of attention.

**Please tell me what you think **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Graduation went slowly, I never imagined that time could pass that slowly but it did. After everyone had hugged each other, we all went to find our families, as soon as I got near Charlie, Jake and the Cullens Emmett pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Congratulations Bell,"

"Thanks… Em… but… can't… breathe" I gasped out and Emmett immediately loosened his hold on me. Once Emmett had let me go I was swamped with hugs from the rest of my family and when they let me go I turned to Charlie, not knowing what to say. Everyone turned away and started talking about irrelevant things so Charlie and I could talk privately.

"I'm proud of you Bells," Charlie said, looking uncomfortable and not moving, so when I moved forward and hugged him he was shocked but hesitantly returned the hug.

"Thank you Daddy" I replied, using my childhood name for him. We stayed like that for a few minutes and when we eventually broke apart most people had already gone and the car park was almost empty but the Cullens and Jake were by their cars just waiting and talking.

Charlie and I made our way over to them and on the way there I noticed that Emmett was bouncing up and down, and everyone was just looking at him like he had finally gone insane. By the time Charlie and I got to the cars Emmett was almost jumping and he came bounding right up to me.

"Bell-a, you know you love me right?" Emmett asked and I was instantly suspicious.

"Depends Emmett, what do you want?" I answered with my own question, Emmett looked a bit depressed for a moment but he quickly went back to bouncing.

"Can I give you your graduation present now?" he pouted and I wasn't able to come up with an argument as he was already pulling me towards his Jeep. I glanced behind me and I noticed that everyone was following me, with curious looks on their faces, I shot a questioning look at Edward and he shrugged. No-one knew what this present was and I didn't know if I should have been scared or not.

Emmett went in front of me and got a white box with holes in it out of the back of his Jeep and then came to stand in front of me.

"Happy graduation Bella" he said softly as he lifted the lid off the box and revealed what was inside.

**A/N Cliffie – soz but I had to do it **

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Happy New Year here's a chapter so hopefully my new year will start well, hope yours will as well.**

"_Happy graduation Bella" he said softly as he lifted the lid off the box and revealed what was inside._

Chapter 6

I stood there jus looking into the box for a few minutes and everyone behind me was starting to get worried about my silence. They all came forward, one by one to see what was in the box and they all froze as well. Eventually I snapped out of it and I saw that Emmett looked upset; I assumed that he thought I didn't like it. I slowly reached out, while everyone stared at me, and I picked up the chocolate Labrador puppy and held it in my hands. I looked at Emmett and saw him looking back at me nervously.

"Thanks Emmett" I said quietly, smiling at him. I manoeuvred the puppy so that I could hug him, this seemed to surprise him at first, probably because he was always the one to initiate any physical contact between us, but he soon recovered and hugged me back. When we pulled away I turned to see the others staring at me and the dog in my arms, Jake looked a bit freaked out but since he is part dog it wasn't a big surprise, Charlie was glancing between me and the puppy as if trying to figure out why I wanted it so I walked towards him an held it out to him so he could hold it.

At first Charlie held the puppy at arms length, not knowing what to do with it, but when it licked his hand, his face softened and he drew the puppy closer to him. After a while the puppy started to squirm in his arms and I reached out and took it again and turned so I could talk to Emmett.

"Emmett," I called to get his attention "does he have a name?"

"Nope" he said popping the "p" "it's up to you to decide what to call him." I studied the puppy while trying to think of a name but I couldn't think of anything so I decided to wait for a little bit. We all talked for a few minutes before we decided to go home, Jake went home first and after promising to talk to them later the Cullens all started to leave, but not before Emmett gave me a load of things for my new dog. He bought so much that it almost didn't fit in the cruiser. I wasn't happy about the amount of money he spent but I kept my mouth shut and just put up with it.

Charlie and I made our way to a diner so we could get something to eat after everyone had left and Edward had told me he would see me before I went to sleep. Charlie was quiet throughout our meal and it looked like he was thinking about something so I decided not to disturb him. When we had finished eating and Charlie had paid the bill, he pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

"Don't worry" he said as I was about to protest, "it didn't cost me anything."

This relaxed me a little bit so a lifted the lid off another box, although this one was considerably smaller, and I gasped at what I saw.

Nestled in the box was a gorgeous silver necklace and pendant that seemed familiar but I didn't know why. I glanced up at Charlie with tears in my eyes, silently asking him about it.

"That necklace was Grandma Swan's, she always wanted you to have it but she never got the chance to give you it herself. I thought that now was a good time to give you it." Charlie explained. I was speechless at being given something that my Grandma had owned and I got up and hugged Charlie tightly. I wasn't able to say thank you since I was so overcome with emotion but he understood.

As we made our way home I was thinking about how I was going to take care of my new puppy and why Emmett would give me a dog. Before I knew it we were at home and unloading everything from the cruiser and putting it all away. When I tried to get my dog to sleep downstairs in the living room, it whimpered so eventually I let it stay in my room, hoping that it wouldn't wake up when Edward came in.

Luckily my puppy didn't wake up and I spent some time with Edward, we weren't doing anything, we were just enjoying each others presence. Words weren't needed between us as we were completely comfortable with the other and finally, at some point, I fell asleep.

**Wow this is one of my longest chapters, please review and tell me if it is any good. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it **

**Okay New Years Resolution – update fanfic more often!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 7

I woke up the next day to the sound of barking and at first I couldn't understand why there was barking coming from the side of my bed. Slowly I remembered the day before and Emmett' big surprise. I glanced at the clock and groaned, it was only 7:18 and the dog was already waking me up.

I sat up in bed and immediately realised that Edward wasn't there, this hurt a little bit but when my dog whimpered I realised that he only left so the dog wouldn't get scared because he was there.

When I had stopped thinking about Edward I leant over and picked my dog up and looked straight at it. It really was adorable, one of the cutest things I have ever seen. I was stunned that Emmett was able to pick out something that I would love so much. I pulled my puppy closer to my body so I could hug it, it felt odd, it felt like Jake did when he was in his wolf form.

"What should I call you, huh?" I asked my dog, who looked at me and barked, "come on, lets go get something to eat."

I kept my dog in my arms as I slowly walked down the stairs, not wanting to fall with it in my arms. Charlie was still at home when I got into the kitchen since I woke up earlier than normal, but he didn't stay much longer and then I had the house to myself for a little while.

The Cullens were all going hunting since the weather was sunny so Angela and Jess were coming to my house so we could have some girl time.

A couple of hours later, when I had fed my dog, had a shower and found out that surprisingly Emmett had house trained the dog, Jess and Angela arrived with everything they would need, since they were staying for the night.

We spent hours talking, laughing and watching the box set of Friends, Jess was alright when she wasn't with a lot of people. Suddenly my dog came running into the room and tried to jump onto my lap but he couldn't so I picked him up and placed him there, where he laid down and seemed to relax.

"Bella, where did you get that dog?" Jess asked me, shocked as I had never talked about getting a dog.

"Emmett gave me him as a graduation present," I replied while they both looked at me in disbelief. They didn't know that the Cullens had money to burn and that they all loved spending it on me.

"What's his name?" Angela asked as she came over to stroke my puppy.

"I don't know, I couldn't think of anything." At that moment laughter came from the T.V. and we all looked to see what had happened. I started to think and then a smile came across my face. "I've decided."

"What are you going to call him?" Jess practically squealed.

I looked at both of them and said one word.

"Chandler."

**A/N Please review**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi everyone, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I did one wrist in so I couldn't type and then when it got better I put my other hand through the front door. Piece of advice – don't do it. **

Chapter 8

As soon as I said the name that I had been thinking of, Chandler barked s though he liked it, so I picked him up so he was facing me and said it again. This time though instead of barking he licked my face so I guessed that he approved. After that Jess, Angela and I spent the rest of the day just hanging out and playing with Chandler.

Charlie had decided that since the girls were staying for the night, he would go down to Billy's and stay there for the night and they would be able to go fishing in the morning. We ordered a pizza for dinner since I couldn't be bothered to make anything and after we had eaten, we had a movie marathon and we watched all the actors we liked on the screen.

It was after midnight before we all tried to go to sleep and that didn't work very well since every time we tried one of us would say something and the others would laugh. This went on for some time before exhaustion overcame all of us and we all slept peacefully.

I was the first to wake up in the morning; it was probably because Chandler was trying to wake me up by attacking my sleeping bag. Luckily he didn't wake me up as early as he did the day before and I was fully awake. I got up and crept out of the room as quietly and carefully as possible so I didn't wake the others up.

Once I was in the kitchen I put some food out for Chandler and started making breakfast for the humans. The smell of bacon was wafting through the house and once Jess and Angela smelt the food the came into the kitchen and we all ate our breakfast while talking and laughing.

A few hours later when Jess and Angela had gone, I was out walking Chandler when I decided to go down to La Push and see Jake. I got home not long after and when I had put Chandler in my truck and I tried to start it, it wouldn't work. I didn't understand why at first until I saw something move in the trees next to the drive-way. I got out of my truck to see Edward coming towards me.

"I take it that you're the reason that my truck won't start Edward? You want to tell me why?" I demanded of him but he didn't answer, he just looked at me, trying to dazzle me.

"Alice saw your future disappear, I told you Bella, I don't like you going to La Push, the dogs are dangerous." Edward told me while still trying to dazzle me. The only problem I was angry at him so he couldn't dazzle me.

"Put my truck back together Edward," I said while turning around and heading back to the truck.

"I won't do that Bella; I'll put it back together in the morning for school." Edward whispered and my hands clenched into fists. I span around on the spot to look at Edward and I saw that he was starting to walk away.

"Wow, Jake's right about you Edward you are a bastard," I whispered after him as I picked my dog up and went inside, not even bothering to see how he reacted.

**A/N I know that Bella would never actually say that to Edward but I think she needs to stand up for herself so that is what I am making her do. **

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry it's been so long since I updated, hope you like the chapter**

Chapter 9

I was so mad at Edward that I couldn't keep still; I was pacing through the house with angry tears in my eyes while Chandler followed me. I didn't want to believe what had happened but I knew I had to, I knew that Edward didn't like Jake but to sabotage my truck to stop me from seeing him was going to far.

After pacing for at least half an hour I decided not to think about Edward anymore and I started watching Friends again and I spent the rest of the evening laughing. When Charlie came home I made dinner and afterwards I went up to my room to read. I had lost myself in my book so I didn't even realise the time so when I looked up and saw it was almost 10:30 I was shocked. I quickly marked the page in my book and picked up all my pyjamas.

I rushed in and out of the bathroom and when I got back in my room I looked at the window for a while before going over and locking it and then pulling the curtains. I didn't know if Edward would come over tonight but I did know that I didn't want him around. I didn't know how long it would take for me to forgive Edward but I had a feeling it would take longer than usual since this time he was trying to control me.

I got into my bed and settled under the covers and surprisingly I fell asleep not long after and I was in the middle of a really strange dream when my alarm clock went off. Chandler was barking at the ringing so I quickly turned it off and went to go have a shower. I rushed through my morning routine and I was early when I got in my truck to go to work. The problem was that my truck still wasn't working and I couldn't get to the store.

I had to call Mrs Newton and tell her I would be late because of the truck, but she didn't seem too bothered as she said the store wasn't very busy. It took me half an hour to get to the store and after that the day went by slowly as not many people were going camping at the moment.

At the end of the day when I was going home I walked outside to see Edward leaning against his Volvo, looking straight at me. The instant I saw his face my anger came back and I took a deep breath and started walking home, not turning back even when Edward called my name.

**Please review **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and if anyone has any ideas about what they would like to happen in the story then just PM me or send it in a review :D**

Chapter 10

After I walked away from Edward he tried everything to get me to talk to him again, every morning I had a delivery of flowers with notes saying how sorry he was and how much he missed me. I missed him as well, to the point where it was painful and I worried that I might turn back into a zombie, but Edward needed to learn that he couldn't control my life and he shouldn't even try. My strength was waning everyday but I still hadn't opened my bedroom window to him yet and I could tell that Edward was hurt by this and eventually Jasper came to see me because Edward's emotions were annoying him so much.

Jasper tried to convince me to take Edward back but I eventually got mad and told Jasper what Edward had done to my truck and asked him if he would like to be controlled by someone that claimed to love him. When I told Jasper why I wasn't speaking to Edward, Jasper left not long after he apologised to me to go and talk to Edward about what he had done.

That was 3 days ago.

Once Jasper had gone to see Edward my truck miraculously started working again and I didn't have to walk around everywhere, but since I needed to walk Chandler I was still doing a lot of walking around Forks. I was getting bored with just strolling through Forks and thinking about Edward and my pain, so I decided to take Chandler somewhere new.

I was going to take him to La Push even though that was the reason that I was no longer around Edward or many of the Cullens any more. I still sometimes saw Alice but when she tried to get me to forgive Edward and said I was over-reacting I got offended and told her it was her fault that this was happening anyway as Edward found out about my attempt to go see Jake from her. Emmett came over quite often but I got the feeling that he didn't really want to be there but he loved Chandler and teaching him tricks.

My time away from Edward showed me how much I depended on him, and how much I didn't like it, even though it felt like my heart was being ripped out when I admitted it. I saw how much I depended on the entire family, they always protected me and even thought they said they did it because they thought of me as family, I believed it was because of Edward, Carlisle and Esme might protect me because they love me but I would be surprised if I found out the others felt that way.

I decided that I wasn't going to let the Cullens do everything for me; I had survived before they came into my life and I could do it again. I quickly grabbed Chandler and ran out to my truck after leaving a note for Charlie saying I was gong to see Jake. Half an hour later I was crossing the boundary line into La Push and I knew that I wouldn't have to deal with any of the Cullens for a while.

As I pulled up into Jake's driveway he poked his head out of his window and looked straight at me, the next thing I knew, he had disappeared and he was running out of the door straight towards me. He stopped just in front of me and just looked at me with disbelief all over his face. Jake slowly reached out towards me as though he was scared that I would disappear if he moved too fast. I rolled my eyes at him and quickly closed the space between us so I could hug him; we stood like that for a few minutes until we untangled ourselves.

"Bella," Jake whispered after a couple more minutes and he pulled me in for another hug, "I missed you." This one comment made me forget all my pain about Edward and my anger returned, he had hurt not only me but my best friend and that it the worst thing he could have ever done.

"I missed you too Jake, sorry I didn't come sooner but my truck wouldn't work for a few days." There was no way I was going to tell him that Edward was the one that stopped my truck from working – he would probably go kill Edward and then start a supernatural war and I couldn't take anymore drama.

After I explained how my truck started working again we walked down to the beach and just hung out for hours before I had to go home and make dinner for Charlie. As I was driving home I was a lot happier than I had ever been since I started ignoring Edward and I knew that Iwould be alright.

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!!! Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks t everyone who has reviewed my story, if you want to know when I am going to update PM me and when I do I will send you an email.**

Chapter 11

That night as I was trying to get to sleep I thought about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I loved them with all my heart and it was killing me to stay away from them but they needed to learn that I wasn't just some toy that they could make do whatever they wanted. I was a human girl with thoughts and emotions, I may be different to them but that doesn't mean that they had to protect me from everything.

Edward_ flinch _wanted me to have an ordinary human life, but that couldn't happen if he was constantly looking out for anything that could hurt me in the slightest way. Part of life is making mistakes and getting hurt but he wasn't allowing that. I understood why Edward acted the way he did, I was so much more fragile than he was, I could easily be killed and I know that that thought terrified him, but he couldn't protect me forever.

I decided that I would talk to Edward and if he could accept that the only way we could ever truly be together as equals was if he changed me, then I would take him back in an instant. After I made my decision I went to have a shower so I could go to bed, the pain of not being around Edward was easier to bear when I was asleep.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I was suddenly seeing disturbing images. I saw Edward and Jake but they couldn't see me. They were arguing with each other but I couldn't hear what it was about. All of a sudden they started fighting and I didn't know what to do, I wasn't able to stop them as I would probably be killed if I tried but I couldn't just stand there. The next thing I knew, Jake had thrown Edward off of him and was starting to rip him to pieces.

I shot up in bed, screaming my head off and tears were pouring down my face. Those tears quickly turned into sobs and before I knew it I was having trouble breathing. I don't know how long I sat there; trying to calm down but suddenly something hit my window. At first I ignored it since I was trying to stop crying but when something hit it again, I carefully stood up and stumbled blindly to my window and opened my curtains. There was nothing there so I looked down but my sight was blurred because of the tears that were in my eyes. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked again and a new round of tears started at what I saw.

Edward.

As soon as he saw me in the window just staring down at him he climbed wall up to my window and just looked at me, silently begging to be let in. My resolve had crumbled when I saw him so I just opened my window and moved back to my bed. I didn't hear Edward come in but I heard when he shut the window as I was settling back under my duvet.

Tears were still pouring down my face when Edward came and sat next me and pulled me to him, so he could hug me. I clung to him like I never had before and started sobbing again and I could tell that he was scared as he juts held me tighter.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked me, his voice laced with worry. I didn't want to tell him about my dream so I just shook my head and clutched his shirt. He asked me again, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Nightmare" I said so quietly that it was hard for his vampire hearing to pick it up. By telling what had happened reminded me of one of the worst dreams I had ever had and I broke down again in his arms. Edward was rocking me back and forth whilst trying to soothe me but it still took a long time.

When I had eventually stopped crying Edward pulled back and wiped the last of my tears from my face tenderly. I knew that we would have to talk about my break down but I wasn't ready to yet. I was content to just be in Edward's arms after so long, knowing that he loved me even after I had been ignoring for who knows how long.

"Bella, what happened in your nightmare?" Edward pleaded with me, I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. "Don't say it was nothing Bella, I was outside when you woke up," his expression became pained when he said this and I knew he was replaying the memory, "I've never felt that helpless before Bella. You were upset and I couldn't do anything to comfort you, but I promise that nothing will ever hurt you. I can't lose you."

I smiled at this, but Edward had got it all wrong. He thought that my nightmare was about me getting hurt. He probably thought it was my sense of self preservation finally kicking in and I knew I needed to tell him.

"I wasn't the one getting hurt," I said in a small voice.

"What?"

"I wasn't the one getting hurt" I repeated, "It was you." As I finished saying this I grabbed a hold on his shirt again and I continued telling him what I saw. "You were arguing with Jake, but then he attacked you," at this point I had started to cry again and Edward pulled back so he could look at me.

"I told you before Bella, I'm not going anywhere, Jacob won't hurt me. I know that you worry about both of us when we are around each other, but we don't want to hurt you. If you lost one of us it would destroy you and we wouldn't be able to live knowing that it was our fault, so you need to believe me when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about." Edward words calmed me down and I relaxed into his embrace.

I lay down under the covers but before I went to sleep I felt Edward move and I knew he was leaving, since I hadn't let him in my room for quite some time. Before he could get too far I grabbed his wrist and held on tight. I turned to face him and saw that he was shocked by my action, but he got over it quickly and he smiled at me, with that crooked grin that I loved so much.

"Stay." Edward lay down beside me and I snuggled up into his chest and used him as a pillow. We didn't say anything else for the rest of the night and I slept peacefully, knowing that Edward was with me and that everything was going to be alright.

**A/N woo, this is my longest chapter yet, hope you all liked it, I couldn't keep Edward out of the story for too long :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After that night I quickly got over my issues with Edward and he was determined to make me see that he wasn't going anywhere if I wasn't with him. That was how Chandler and I ended up at the Cullen house for a sleepover one day.

Carlisle and Esme had gone for a hunt and wouldn't be back for a few days but no-one was really bothered as we were all used to being on our own at some point in our lives.

In the morning Alice insisted that she give me a make-over and I tried to fight back but she just pouted at me and I had to give in. I didn't let her win that easily though, I only agreed to have the make-over if Rosalie came as well – I never thought a vampire could go into shock before that.

Rose and I had gotten a bit closer after all the Cullens came back and she shared her story with me one night. She also explained why she was always so cold towards me, but we hadn't hung out that much before and I thought it was the perfect opportunity for us to.

I was amazed when I actually had fun having a make-over. Rose seemed to understand my style more then Alice and she helped me when I was arguing with Alice about what I was supposed to be wearing. After the make-over we spent the rest of the day sitting in Alice's room watching a ton of chick flicks and laughing. After the first couple of movies, Rose suddenly stood up and went to the door, opened it, bent down and picked something up. When she turned back to us I saw it was Chandler and he didn't look happy.

"I thought the boys were looking after him today" Alice commented. By this time Rose was back at the bed since she was walking at human pace so she wouldn't freak Chandler out.

"They were, they're supposed to be taking care of him tomorrow" I said with narrowed eyes, while reaching out for my dog. I noticed that as I picked him up he winced and when I looked at closer at him, I saw he had a cut on his paw. I was furious when I saw that, so I quickly stood up and stormed down the stairs to where the boys were playing video games.

None of them noticed that I entered the room so I pulled the plug for the TV out so I could get their attention. Of course doing this just made Emmett annoyed and he rapidly turned to me and when he saw the plug in my hand he didn't look happy. I stared straight back at him not letting him intimidate me; I only stopped looking at him when I heard Chandler whimper in pain. This reminded me of the reason why I went downstairs and my anger came back ten-fold.

When I glanced over Emmett's shoulder I saw Jasper take a step back while staring at me in horror. This caught the attention of the other guys and they both turned to look at him, trying to figure out what was wrong. Jasper didn't pay any attention to them and just kept staring at me. He stared for so long that I saw Edward start to get agitated and I just turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

Slowly I turned so I could look at them all, just in time to see Emmett stopping Jasper from running away. The look on their faces was priceless and if I wasn't so pissed off I would have laughed but instead I just watched them until they stopped being idiots. It took a lot longer than I would have expected and this just made me more annoyed, as soon as Jasper realised this he stopped fighting.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Emmett asked him, but Jasper just shook his head and pointed at me. Emmett and Edward both glanced behind me, trying to see what he was pointing at, not understanding why Jasper was so scared. I just stood there glaring at them for a few minutes but I started getting impatient when they continued looking around. I tapped my foot on the floor and every time it hit, Jasper tensed up more and the look on his face showed how scared he was.

Eventually Edward read Jasper's thoughts properly and figured out what had scared him and he turned to look at me incredulously, Emmett seeing this, caught on and looked at me in the same way. I could tell that Edward and Emmett were trying to stop themselves from laughing as the corners of their mouths were twitching but when I sent death glares at them, they quickly sobered up.

By this time Alice and Rosalie had come downstairs to see what was going on, as I was taking a while. They stayed in the doorway as they noticed that I was pissed off and they didn't want my anger to be turned on them.

I deliberately took extremely slow steps when I was walking towards the guys and I could see that they wanted to run from me. I was only a few steps away from them when I stopped and they seemed to shrink away from me.

"What the hell did you do to my dog?"

**A/N hope you enjoyed it, please review. **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long, had a bit of writers block and I don't like just adding authors notes to tell people that I have writers block, doesn't seem to be any point. **

Chapter 13

"_What the hell did you do to my dog?"_

I stood there just looking at them, waiting for an answer but they all just stood there looking like they didn't know what to say. I saw Alice and Rose come towards me as soon as I mentioned Chandler and when they got to me Alice gently pulled him out of my arms so she could look over him. When she saw his paw her eyes narrowed and she too turned to look at the boys, waiting for their explanation. Rose took him into her arms and she hissed when she saw the foot, this one sound made the boys flinch and take a couple of steps back. As they moved away I walked forward.

"Well?" I asked them after they didn't answer me for a while. I folded my arms over my chest and tapped my foot on the floor again; all the boys just stared at my foot, not knowing what to say. As I grew more and more annoyed the tapping got louder and faster, going faster than my own heart was beating, Alice and Rose also started tapping their feet and the boys seemed to get smaller each time our feet hit the floor.

Suddenly Jasper and Edward turned and pushed Emmett towards us, this action shocked Emmett and for the first time I saw a vampire stumble. I raised my eyebrows at Edward and Jasper but they just continued to stare at Emmett so I guessed that it was his fault that my dog got hurt. This amazed me since Emmett had bought him for me and he had taken really good care of him, before he gave him to me.

Everyone in the room was staring at Emmett waiting for his explanation but it didn't come. He would open his mouth but nothing would come out and then he would shut it again. I was starting to get a tension headache and I knew that if I wasn't careful it would get really bad so after waiting for about five minutes I just sighed, took Chandler and went into the kitchen. I got a glass of water and some painkillers; I downed them quickly and then made my way back to Alice's room, as I walked through the living room I saw Alice and Rose glaring at the boys and I heard them telling their other halves that they were going to be staying away from them tonight.

Once I got to Alice's room I got a shower and put on my tank top and sweats before climbing into bed. The painkillers weren't working and my headache was gradually getting worse. I put Chandler down next to me and focused on my breathing while rubbing my head to try and get rid of some of the pain. After a while I decided that I would just try to go to sleep as that was the only thing that would help me now.

As I was trying to get to sleep Emmett came into the room and sat on the end of the bed. He waited for me to look at him and when I finally did he launched into a huge explanation but he was talking so fast that I couldn't understand him but at that point I didn't care because all I wanted to do was get rid of my headache.

"Can you forgive me Bella?" Emmett pouted, oblivious to my pain.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," I said through clenched teeth, but I hadn't been able to get rid of all my stress yet, and my headache was getting slightly worse. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down and as I was starting to go to sleep the door burst open and woke me up completely.

I looked towards the door and saw Jasper standing in front of me, just staring at me.

I felt his calming waves flowing through the room and they helped get rid of me headache until it was gone, but Jasper was still just staring me, with an unreadable expression on his face.

His constant staring was starting to make me uncomfortable so I let my eyes slide past him to the others in the room. Alice was stood just behind Jasper peering round him at me with a worried expression. Next to Alice was Emmett, when Jasper had run into the room he had moved to see what was wrong but no one had said anything. Rosalie was stood in the doorway, watching me as though something was going to happen. The last person in the room had the most heartbreaking expression.

Edward was stood there, with a pained expression on his face and he was looking straight at me as though he thought I was going to disappear. I didn't understand why they were all looking at me so I moved so I was leaning against the headboard of the bed and just waited for one of them to start talking. They all just continued to stare at me and this made me stressed again and the headache started to return.

Jasper obviously felt my pain as he came to stand near where I was sitting and continued to stare at me. He looked confused as to why I was in pain.

"It's a tension headache." I told him, and this seemed to make him understand. The others in the room relaxed and I heard them sigh in relief, but when I looked at Edward he still seemed worried. I just continued to look at him and he eventually came closer, very cautiously though. He was staring to piss me off so I jumped off the bed, grabbed his hand and dragged him (okay he let me drag him) to the bed. "It's nothing to worry about; humans get headaches all the time, so why are you freaking out now?" I asked him.

Edward stared at me as he was thinking, "It was my fault-" I went to cut him off but he placed his hand over my mouth to stop me "- if I had kept a better eye on Chandler then he wouldn't have gotten hurt and you wouldn't have gotten stressed."

"Edward, I'm going to be in pain now and again, it's a human thing, you can't stop it" I sighed. Edward didn't respond to me so I got back into the bed so I could go to sleep. Just as I was falling asleep I felt him pull me into his arms and I heard him hum my lullaby.

**A/N What did you think? Please R&R**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For the next couple of days Edward seemed to be doing everything he could to make sure that I didn't get stressed. He even stopped Alice from taking me shopping. I spent a lot of time with Chandler, just playing with him and stopping Alice from dressing him up in dog clothes that she bought for him. Luckily his paw healed quickly and I was able to teach him a few tricks. I got him to fetch, rollover and loads of other stuff.

The only problem was as I watched Chandler I was reminded of Jake. When I looked in Chandler's eyes I could see a russet brown wolf in my mind's eye. I missed my best friend. I barely ever saw since I chose Edward, and I knew that we could never get our relationship back to the way it was and that just caused me more pain. I was always very careful to make sure that I didn't think of Jake around Edward or Jasper since Jasper would want to know why I was hurting, so I kept everything bottled up until I could be alone with my dog.

Recently I had been thinking what would happen to Chandler when I became a new born. The Cullens had told me that animals had an aversion to vampires and Chandler only stayed around the Cullens because they were vegetarians and he could somehow tell that they wouldn't hurt him.

Except one time Emmett decided he wanted to have a growling contest with Chandler once. Chandler was so scared that I think he was scarred for life. He still won't go near Emmett without someone else there.

I started spending more and more time with the Rose and I soon found that she was a really good friend and she can keep Alice away when she wants to play Bella Barbie. Rose was fast becoming one of my favourite people. Emmett kept saying how I was stealing Rose away and that if we were going to spend more time together then we should have a wet T-shirt contest. That didn't go down well with Rose or Edward. I just sat there in hysterics at the look on Emmett's face when Rose told him he wasn't getting any for at least a week. Ever since then Emmett had been behaving himself, and he was always careful about what he said when I was hanging out with Rose.

I was growing closer and closer to my adoptive family and I felt like I really belonged. Esme had become the mother that I never really had and Carlisle became my second father. Emmett and Jasper were my brothers and Alice and Rose were my sisters. Edward was everything that I had ever dreamed of and my life was perfect. Well almost perfect. I have found over time that there is always a downside to everything.

It is easy to tell that my second family love me, but they are way too protective. I barely get anytime to myself as they always think something is going to happen. And even though they don't say it I know that they hate that I became friends with a werewolf. If a couple of years ago you had told me that I would be in love with a vampire and best friends with a werewolf I would have said you were insane and not thought anymore about it, but now. It's my life and it's the most confusing thing in the world.

Thinking back over my life since I met the Cullens I could see how much I had changed. Before I came to Forks I didn't believe in the supernatural and now I don't doubt anything. Hell, I bet even Nessie is real. I was surrounded by so much mythical things that I sometimes found it hard to believe that everyone doesn't know about it, it's everywhere! Vampires are in Italy for God's sake! One of the sunniest places you could find and sparkly vampires decide to live there.

The presence of mythical creatures shows how oblivious humans really are and when I think that I could not know about this amazing world it scares me. The supernatural world is terrifying and amazing all at the same time and you never know what is going to happen next.

Especially when you're on your way to see your wolfy best friend.

**A/N Hoped you liked it, was kind of a pointless chapter but I felt like writing it. R&R. **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

On the drive down to La Push I wondered what Edward would say when he found out. He probably already knew since I would have disappeared from Alice's visions and chances are he's on his way to try and stop me. He'll be too late. I just crossed the treaty line.

I know I'm being cruel to Edward by just leaving and not saying anything but I know that he would find some way to distract me and he would find someway of stopping me from going to La Push and I couldn't risk that.

I pushed all thoughts of Edward out of my head as I pulled up to Jake's house. I had barely got my seatbelt undone when I saw Jake running towards me and as soon as I got my door open I was yanked into a huge hug and was swung around the garden.

"Bella!" Jake yelled and when he put me down he looked like a child on Christmas morning and I couldn't help but smile. Jake always did bring some sunshine into my life.

"Hey Jake" I squealed as he continued to swing me around as if I weighed nothing. When he eventually put me down I saw all the other guys from the reservation standing on the porch to his house. Jake hadn't said anything yet so I just started walking to the door and the wolves parted for me as I passed. That made me roll my eyes at how they acted.

Chandler had been walking behind me and when he got to the doorway he just stopped and stared at all the wolves. After a minute he started barking like mad and all the boys just raised their eyebrows at me.

"Don't ask me" I told them, "I don't know what's going on with him." Once we all got over Chandler's weird episode we all just hung out together and I spent a lot of time laughing at them until I cried. When I went to go make dinner in Billy's kitchen I got several declarations of love, the way to a werewolf is always through their stomach.

Throughout all the time I had been in La Push I had noticed that Chandler seemed to gravitate towards the guys and I had never seen him do that before. I assumed it was because they were kind of related and when I pointed this out to the guys they pounced on me and tickled me until I could barely breathe. They did agree with me though. Chandler seemed more comfortable around the wolves than anyone else and I was starting to think that he wouldn't want to come home with me.

A couple of hours later I got home and I had had such a good time that I didn't think about how Edward had reacted to me going to the reservation. I quickly made Charlie's dinner, got Chandler something to eat and then went into the living room to watch Friends again. I eventually decided that I had to watch something else since everytime someone said Chandler my dog came running.

I turned off the DVD and started flicking through the channels until I landed on something good. I eventually stopped on a show called Supernatural and I ended up watching the entire episode. Afterwards I went and got ready for bed and I noticed that Edward hadn't climbed in the window like he usually did; I thought that he must have been in a mood with me since I went to see Jacob so I just went to sleep.

That night I dreamed of two hot brothers chasing all the mythical creatures I knew for them to be chased away themselves.

**A/N Writers block is gone! I can't believe how fast I am updating, I've never written a chapter a day before, I bet I just jinxed it. Hope you liked it, please R&R xx**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When I woke up the next day, Edward still wasn't there and I figured that he had probably gone hunting. I got up slowly and went to have a shower and get dressed. Once I was dressed I went downstairs to get something to eat but before I could get into the kitchen the phone rang.

"Hello," I said when I picked it up.

"Bella?" Angela asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me and Jess for a girls day, no guys allowed whatsoever."

I thought for a little while and decided that it would be good to spend time with people who were completely human, so we quickly made arrangements and I went to get some breakfast before the girls came to pick me up.

Half an hour later I was ready to go and Jess was just pulling up to the house in her car, I hurriedly wrote Charlie a not in case he came back before me and I dashed out of the house and into the car, leaving Chandler at home.

"Hey guys," I greeted Jess and Angela once I was in the car and Jess sped off towards Port Angeles, thankfully not as fast as Edward. "Why did you suddenly decide to have a girl's day?"

"We'll all be leaving Forks soon for and we may not see each other again for years so we thought it would be good to spend some time together before that happened," Jess answered. When she finished talking I felt a pang of guilt because I knew that once I was changed I would never see Jess or Angela again. I pushed all thoughts of leaving out of my head before either of them could notice that there was something wrong.

"How are you and Mike doing?" I asked Jess.

"We broke up, he just got too annoying and I've got my eye on someone else now."

"What! Who? Spill!" Angela and I demanded loudly, making Jess smile.

"His name is Ethan and I met him while I was shopping a couple of weeks back, we got each other's numbers and we have been talking for a while." Jessica told us nonchalantly but she had a huge grin on her face all the time.

"When are you seeing him again? Is he cute? How old is he?" Angela grilled Jess while I just sat back and watched, amused at how excited Angela was.

"We haven't made any plans to meet up yet, he's very cute and he is a freshman at the University of Washington." Jess laughed, "Any more questions Ang?"

"Why don't you have plans to see him again?" Angela countered Jess's teasing. When Angela asked this, Jess became tensed and she stopped laughing immediately.

"He hasn't asked me, I don't think he likes me that way", Jess replied sadly.

"Why don't you ask him?" I suggested and both of them turned to look at me as if I was mad, "Why should you wait around for him to make the first move? Go after him yourself and if he doesn't like you then screw him!"

We didn't say anything else for the rest of the journey but Jess looked to be very deep in thought, when we arrived in Port Angeles Jess quickly pulled into a parking space and we all clambered out of the car.

"I'm going to call him" Jess stated as we started to walk towards the mall and she stopped to pull her phone out. She quickly dialled a number and Angela and I walked a way to give her some privacy. Ten minute a very happy girl caught up to us and she was squealing. "We're going out tomorrow night!" She pulled both of us into a group hug and started jumping up and down, so we all had to.

Once we had all calmed down we started shopping and I was surprised that I enjoyed it, but it might have had something to do with the fact I picked out what I wanted and I was spending my own money, not someone else's. Since Jess now had a date we needed to get her an outfit, and eventually she found a gorgeous mid-thigh purple dress that made her look amazing.

When we were done shopping for clothes we went to a DVD store and as I was looking around I saw the box-set for Supernatural so I obviously bought it. Who would pass up the chance to watch yummy Dean Winchester?

"Bella" I heard Jess call, "what have you got there?"

"DVD box-set, this show is awesome", Jess took the box from my hand and studied it for a bit.

"I haven't seen it" she told me and I gasped and we both burst into laughter after a minute.

"You'll have to come back to mine with Angela and watch it then, it's is amazing!" I exclaimed. We met up with Angela at the entrance to the store and we decided to go and get some lunch from the food court. As we got to the food court I saw a familiar blonde head and it turned around and looked straight at us.

Mike started walking towards us and the three of us just stood there like deer caught in headlights. None of us knew what to do but we all knew that we didn't want to talk to Mike. Luckily one of his friends called his name and we used his distraction to go to the other end of the food court and we sat in a corner where we couldn't be seen.

After we had gotten our food, the three of us spent the entire time laughing and joking around. Once we had finished eating Angela and Jessica convinced me to go to the spa with them and I reluctantly walked behind them.

I slouched my way into the spa to fin that Jess and Angela had already decided that we were having manicures and pedicures so I juts decided to sit back and enjoy it. I had my nails painted blood red and had a bat put on the nails on my fingers as a private joke, knowing Emmett would get a kick out of it. I was so relaxed that I didn't realise how much time had passed so I was _almost_ disappointed when I found the treatments were over.

Even though we had finished shopping, none of us wanted to go back to Forks yet so we went to go see a movie. We argued for ages about what we were going to see, but we eventually decided on Stonehenge Apocalypse, we quickly bought some popcorn and drinks and went into the theatre.

The movie was awesome and I loved Misha Collins in it!

On the way back to Forks I asked Angela and Jess back to mine and they both quickly agreed, not wanting our girl's day to end yet. Somehow we got back to the house before Charlie and we all trooped inside. I filled up Chandler's water and food bowls while he was running around the girls' feet.

I put Supernatural in the DVD and both of them immediately agreed that Dean Winchester was hot, but Angela preferred Sam. We were so engrossed in the show that we didn't realise when Charlie arrived home. I only noticed because Chandler started barking and when I looked up I saw my dad leaning against the doorframe, smiling at all of us.

"You guys want me to order a pizza?" he asked and we all quickly agreed, the rest of the evening was spent watching TV and joking with each other. Once the girls had gone I went back into the living room to see Charlie watching a baseball game and I spent some time watching with him while he explained everything to me. I had to admit it; once I understood the game I enjoyed watching it a lot more.

Later on I went up to bed and when I walked into my room, I found a note on my bed.

_Bella,_

_I have gone hunting for a couple of days,_

_I will see you soon, love,_

_Take care of my heart; I have left it with you_

_Edward_

I smiled as I read the note and I got into bed and fell asleep with the note clutched in my hand.

**A/N I hope you liked it, please R&R**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, hope you like this chapter**

Chapter 17

The next couple of days passed in a blur of work and taking care of Chandler. It was during this time that I started to wonder what would happen to him when I was changed. I didn't think I would be able to keep him as it was likely that I would want to eat him because of my bloodlust and if I did that I would be destroyed.

I spent a lot of time contemplating who would take care of Chandler. I knew Charlie wouldn't really want to because of his work and the amount of time he was starting to spend in La Push. The only people who I could think of that would take my dog were Angela, Jess and the wolves.

Before I knew it Edward was back and we were spending nearly all our time together and I eventually brought the subject of Chandler up with him and he said he didn't know who would be best.

"Who do you want to take care of him?" He asked me, I thought about it for a while until I shrugged as I had no clue. "Well why don't you see who Chandler likes the most?" Edward suggested while he leaned back against my headboard.

I stared at him for a couple of minutes until I squealed and hugged him.

"You are amazing," I told him while he just flashed me a crooked smile and pulled me closer to him as he started humming my lullaby. After that it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

The next day I asked Angela to dog-sit for me as I was being forced on a shopping trip with Alice and Charlie was working. I decided that if Chandler was happy when he came back I might give him to Angela.

Alice came with me to drop off Chandler and some of his stuff at Angela's before we set off. Alice had decided that the malls in Port Angeles weren't big enough so we were going to Seattle. We got there in half the usual time due to Alice's driving and she immediately pulled me into the nearest store.

She started pulling things off the racks and threw them all at me, and the pushed me into a dressing room so I could try them on. As I was changing into the first outfit I realised that they were all dresses and I was immediately suspiscious.

"Alice," I called out, "why are they all dresses?"

"No reason" she yelled back.

I didn't believe her one bit so I called her out on it, "Liar".

"I'm not going to tell you Bella so there is no point in asking" she eventually said, so I just changed into the dresses without complaining. I had tried on about 10 dresses before Alice found the one she was going to get me. It was a deep blue that was belted at the waist and then flared out to above my knee. I knew that I wouldn't win an argument with her so I just let her buy the dress so we could move on.

Next I was dragged into a shoe shop where Alice tried to get me into a pair of 5 inch heels. I quickly put my foot down. We eventually came to a compromise and she got me a pair of silver shoes that were two inches high. I tried to convince her to let me have flats but she told me that there wouldn't be any flats that went with the dress – yeah, right.

After the shoe shop I was pulled into so many different stores that I lost tack of how much we had bought and I just decided to go along with everything that Alice said. It was after 6 when we finally left Seattle and we had to go straight to Angela's to pick up Chandler.

When we got there I found them both playing in the front yard and they both seemed to be enjoying themselves. I smiled at them both and walked over to them.

"Having fun, Ang?" She didn't even notice me until I started talking to her and she looked up at me looking extremely happy.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a dog, you know" Angela told me, making me think that she maybe the perfect person to give Chandler to.

I quickly thanked Angela for taking care of my dog, and I jumped back into Alice's Porsche and she sped off back to my house. The cruiser was already in it's usual spot when we got there so I hopped out of the car and grabbed all my bags before saying goodbye to Alice and going inside.

I greeted Charlie on my way upstairs so I could put everything away and once I had I went back downstairs and made dinner for us both. Afterwards I put Chandler in his bed and took a shower and got ready for bed myself. Edward was already there when I entered my bedroom and I rushed into his arms, where I rapidly fell asleep.

**A/N Hope you liked it, I need to figure out what is going to happen to Chandler now so if you have any ideas please share. **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N Thanks to X-CSI-GSR-X and Princess Alexandria for the ideas that they sent me, this chapter has nothing to do with what those ideas were about but THANKYOU!**

Chapter 18

Over the next month I continued to try and decide who I would give Chandler to, and I eventually made my decision. I was using the fact that I was accepted into Dartmouth as an excuse as to why I was giving Chandler away – its not like I could have told anyone the real reason.

As September drew closer I knew that my change was coming, so here I was, standing in front of a mirror at the Cullens in a wedding dress. I had finally said yes to Edward and today was the day we would become husband and wife. Sometimes I still cringed at that but I knew that we would never break up as we were going to be together for eternity.

Time seemed to speed up and before I knew it Charlie had walked into the room so we could go downstairs.

"You look beautiful kiddo," Charlie told me while trying to blink back tears.

"You don't look too bad yourself, I see Alice finally got you into a 'monkey suit'" I teased. At this Charlie laughed but he quickly regained composure. "I love you daddy" I told him as he pulled me into a hug.

The contact was foreign for us as we weren't used to expressing our feelings to each other but we weren't able to let go as we both knew everything was about to change.

"I love you too Bella, I'm so proud of you."

Once we had both calmed ourselves down Charlie took my arm and lead me to the stairs. The house looked amazing, beautiful flowers scattered everywhere and I marvelled at how Alice was able to do all this while still doing as I asked and not going overboard. I could smell different types of flowers, apple blossom, lavender and some more that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Don't let me fall" I whispered to my dad as I gripped his hand tighter and in response he pulled me close to him and held on as if I was going to disappear. We were having the ceremony outside and once we got to glass doors, Rose – the next best piano player – started playing my lullaby.

I tried to concentrate on not falling down at first and when I was confident enough I looked up at Edward to see him staring right at me with a blinding smile on his face. I beamed back at him and I knew I was making the right choice.

It didn't seem to take long to get to the end of the aisle and my dad hugged me one last time before he handed me to Edward.

I was so happy that I blanked out most of the actual ceremony and I just focused on the man/vampire next to me. However I wasn't completely out of it as I was still able to speak when it was necessary.

Once we were pronounced man and wife I had tears of happiness streaming don my face and I could see tears that would never fall in Edward's eyes. Walking back up the aisle seemed surreal and once we were back in the house people started to congratulate us and hug us until I heard one of my bones crack.

Edward quickly pulled me upstairs so that we could both change into something more comfortable for the reception. Alice had already chosen my outfit and it was lying on the bed. I quickly picked it up and put it on and once again looked at myself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous, love", Edward stated as he came up behind me and started brushing my hair. When we were both ready we went downstairs to join in with the party. I thought it was hilarious watching the vampires in attendance forcing food down and the wolves laughed at their pained expressions while stuffing their own faces.

By the end of the night I was completely blissed out and I knew that Edward and I would have to get ready to go on our honeymoon soon. That was the only thing that I wasn't told about and no matter how much I asked, Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going. As it got later Edward went upstairs to get out bags so we wouldn't miss our flight.

On the way out of the door we were both crushed by hugs again and I spent a long time just holding onto my father while we both tried to keep our tears in. On the way to the airport I fell asleep with a smile on my face and I knew I was going to have fun – even if Alice did pack my suitcase and wouldn't let me look in it.

**A/N Hope you liked it, I know that the wedding wasn't the same as the one in Breaking Dawn but it was easier for me to do this. I also know I missed out a lot of stuff but oh well. Please rate and review. **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N Updating twice in one day, I'm so proud of myself, hope you like it :)**

Chapter 19

Edward and I finished our honeymoon 3 weeks after the wedding and we were both excited to see the family. Edward took me to Isle Esme and it was amazing even though I couldn't wrap my head round the fact that Carlisle _bought_ and island as a present. I guess that's what people do when they have a lot of money. But I did threaten Edward saying that if he ever bought me something like that he wouldn't get any for a month.

That quickly made him decide to not buy me extravagant presents as it seemed that he had turned into the hormonal teenager that he is.

Even though I loved just spending time with my husband I wanted to get back to the real world and I wanted to see my dog. Edward and I flew to Seattle airport where the entire family was stood waiting for us. Alice and Emmett were bouncing up and down with excitement and you could see it was taking everything Jasper had to ignore their emotions and not do the same. Carlisle and Esme were beaming at us as we walked towards them and we had barely stopped before I was engulfed in several hugs.

I didn't even know who was hugging me so it was a relief when my feet finally found the floor and I was in Edward's arms. Emmett glanced at us and at how close we were and he got an evil grin on he face.

"So Eddie, Belly, what have you been doing for the past 3 weeks?" he asked mischievously.

"We explored the island, went to the main land a couple of times and spent time together," Edward replied, oblivious to Emmett's grin.

"So you didn't get any then Eddie?" Emmett prodded.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "why do you care if you _brother_ got any from your _little sister_, Emmett?" While I was saying this Emmett started to look quite ill, which wasn't a look you often saw on a vampire. As I linked arms with Rose and Alice and let the pull me to the car I decided to tease Emmett some more and I turned back to him. "Oh, and by the way Emmett, he did."

The rest of the family burst out laughing at the expression on Emmett's face and we all just left him there in shock. As we were driving back to Forks I was catching up with Alice and Rose when they mentioned Victoria. At her name Edward hissed and curled his hands up into fists. Carlisle noticed that Edward was tense and then went on to explain what had happened.

One week after Edward and I left for our honeymoon, Victoria came back and she was looking for me. The wolves immediately contacted the Cullens to ask if they knew her and they worked together to kill her. I didn't like the thought of my family or the wolves fighting a psychotic vampire but I was relieved that Victoria was gone and I didn't have to worry about her anymore.

Edward was also relieved and when we got back to the house he took me up to his – _our_ – room and just held me while I slept. It was if he was reassuring himself that everything was alright.

When I woke up the next day I was still in Edward's arms and he slowly loosened his grip on me so I could move. I slowly sat up but when I tried to get out of bed, Edward pulled me back and pouted at me. I just rolled my eyes, kissed him and went to get a shower. Edward was also dressed by the time I was and we both walked downstairs to where I could smell food cooking.

I pulled Edward into the kitchen behind me where I saw the rest of the family sat at the table and waiting for us. I was suspicious but I didn't comment. I sat down on one of the remaining chairs and Esme put a plate of food in front of me. I smiled at her gratefully and started eating. When I had finished my plate was taken away and the rest of the family perked up.

I still didn't say anything knowing that they were waiting for me to, so I just sat there and drank a cup of coffee. Eventually Alice couldn't take it anymore and screamed out "Wedding present!"

I just raised an eyebrow at her knowing that there was no point in arguing with her. Edward pulled me onto he lap and he looked amused. Carlisle and Esme then came up to us and gave us a key. Neither of us understood what it was for so I assumed that everyone was blocking their thoughts from Edward.

"Since you are newlyweds, we thought we would give you somewhere where you can go for privacy." I took a while for me to digest this information and when I did I started squealing. I pulled Carlisle and Esme into a hug and they looked shocked that I was able to do that.

Edward and I hugged everyone else and they decided to show us where our new house was. Unfortunately to get there you needed to run so I climbed on Edward's back and buried my face into his shoulder and closed my eyes. I could barely tell that we were moving and when we got to the house I was amazed. It was an idyllic cottage that looked like it had been brought out of a fairytale.

The rest of the family left us there after another round of hugs and thankyous and we went to look around our new home. I was in awe as we went from room to room, every room was gorgeous and it looked like the sort of place that I would have bought myself. Mine and Edward's tastes had obviously been taken into consideration when the house was being decorated.

Once we had finished the tour I turned to Edward and jumped into his arms, beaming. He laughed at me and we made our way downstairs to the living room so we could watch a movie before we went back to the main house.

I must have fallen asleep at some point during the movie as when I looked outside it was pitch black and I was in the master bedroom. I sat up quickly, but I swayed and fell back against the pillows because I moved too fast. I groaned and Edward burst into the room and started looking over me frantically.

"Head rush," I told him. He grasped my hands and pulled me up a lot slower so I didn't fall again and he helped me get out of the bed. I went to go get changed again since Edward had put me into a one of his shirts for pyjamas. I came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later and noticed that Edward was watching every movement I made as if expecting me to faint.

"I'm fine you know."

"I know, I just don't like it, I-I-I don't like that you can get hurt or faint," he sobbed.

"Well, I'm human Edward, there's not a lot you can do about it" I told him.

"But you won't be human for much longer, so I won't have to worry then" Edward stated happily, shocking me. That was the first time he had ever talked about my change as if he wanted it as well.

I was about to reply but I was cut off by the ringing of my phone. I answered it without checking the I.D. and I had to hold the phone away from me, because the person on the other end was squealing so loudly. It took several minutes for Alice to calm down and even then she seemed to be restraining herself from squealing again.

"I can't believe you're going to be changed! Where are you going to do it? I have to get you an outfit!" Alice screeched down the phone while I just stood there with a look of confusion on my face. Before I could respond though she had hung up and I was left standing there clueless.

I shook my head to clear it and just turned to look at my husband to see if he had any idea about what she could have been talking about, but he was staring into space deep in thought so I went to go get something to eat. Edward had finally come back to the real world by the time I had finished eating and I had cleared up everything.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

"Everything's fine, how about we go see the family?" he suggested. I shrugged and the next thing I knew I was in his arms and he was running with me. This time however I didn't have chance to close my eyes. Edward stopped in the back garden of the main house and he carefully put me down, but I fell to the ground and put my head between my knees and tried to get everything to stop spinning.

Once everything was back to normal I looked up and Edward, "next time give me some warning" I told him and he at least had the decency to look sheepish. Carlisle came forward while I was still on the ground and it took quite a while to convince him that I was fine.

After Carlisle had calmed down everyone went into the house and took a seat in the dining room. I sat next Edward and opposite a bouncing Alice, who looked like she was going to burst with excitement. Jasper was set next to Alice and to my amusement I saw that he was also bouncing slightly in his seat, but he must have felt my amusement as he tried to keep still while glancing at me every so often. I just rolled my eyes and turned to Carlisle.

"Bella, the Volturi called while you were on your honeymoon and they have been made aware of the fact that you will be changed soon. Aro said that he would like to see you when you have been through the change so we think that we should set a date for when you will be changed." Carlisle said while I sat there in shock.

Everyone started making suggestions as to when the change should be made but I wasn't paying any attention to them. I was deep in thought, trying to figure out when I wanted to be changed.

"When I can say I'm going to college" I said and suddenly everyone turned to look at me. "I can tell Charlie that I'm going to Dartmouth and he will understand that I can't go see him. Later on we can fake my death but I can't tell him I'm dead yet. It would destroy him."

After my speech Carlisle looked at everyone in turn and they all nodded their consent. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and I grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it before excusing myself so I could go get some more sleep. Edward didn't follow me and just let me be alone with my thoughts for a while, it was almost an hour later when I fell asleep, and only then did Edward slip into bed next to me.

**A/N Wow this is a long chapter, it wasn't meant to be this long but I couldn't find a good place to end it. Please review. **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N Oooooooh i'm sooo bad need to update more often! :( really not good, I stopped reading twilight fanfic so it's been harder to think about writing it – anywho here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

Chapter 20

The date had been set for my change I only had a couple more weeks left until I would be changed so I made sure I was spending a lot of time with Charlie. I let Alice buy a camera for me so I could make home videos and take pictures so I would be able to look back at things that seem insignificant at the time. Also it would help if my memory was affected by the change.

The family told the wolves that I would be changed and at first they weren't happy about it, and it took a long time to get them to come around.

_Flashback_

_The wolves and the Cullens were all stood in the baseball field and no one seemed to know what to say. The wolves were all upset that I was going to be changed and become a 'leech'. After a while the tension became too much for me. I marched straight up to Sam and looked him straight in the eye._

"_Do you want me to die?" My question seemed to stun the pack and I heard all the Cullens gasp in shock. The wolves didn't understand what I was saying as they thought becoming a vampire meant dying._

"_The Volturi know of my existence. They know that I know about vampires. That isn't a good thing Sam. If I'm not changed then they will hunt me down and kill me. Chances are they will go after the Cullens as well. Is that what you want?"_

_My speech made all the wolves think and I left them to go back to my family and wait for their decision. A few minutes later Sam and Jake came over to us and told us that they would allow me to be changed and it wouldn't affect the treaty._

_End Flashback _

Everything was still a bit strained for a little while but once the pack was told of the plan they seemed to relax. I think they were afraid I was just going to disappear out of Charlie's life and that they would lose him as well. However once they heard the over story they agreed to go along with it and said that once I was over the newborn stage I would have to come back.

I was brought back from my thoughts by Chandler jumping onto my lap; I cuddled him closer to my body and just held him for a while. Eventually I decided to take him out for a walk so I grabbed my car keys and hopped into my 'Edward approved car'. Normally Edward would take me anywhere I wanted to go but the entire vampire side of the family had gone hunting.

Edward and I had decided to continue living with the main family since I wouldn't be able to go anywhere if we lived in the cottage because it was so secluded. At first the Cullens weren't too sure about having Chandler in the house but the La Push boys were around a lot now and their smell was a hell of a lot worse than Chandler's apparently.

I spent the rest of the day playing with Chandler and once I got home I fell asleep almost instantly with a smile on my face.

The weeks passed quickly and before I knew it the family was packing so we could move. Everyone, except the wolves, thought Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were going to Dartmouth, Rose and Emmett were going travelling and that Carlisle and Esme were moving to Alaska. But in reality we were all moving to Alaska so I wouldn't have to be around people if I didn't want to be.

All too soon the moving day came. Everyone went to Charlie's so we could say goodbye and then we could get on the road. I looked up at the mansion where my life changed one last time before I grabbed Chandler and got into Edward's Volvo.

The goodbyes seemed to go by rapidly when they took hours. The last person I had to say goodbye to was my dad. I could tell that he was hurting on the inside and I hated it but I knew he would need to start to let go eventually. I couldn't always be a little girl. I pulled him to the side and hugged him. Neither of us said anything until we pulled apart and I noticed everyone else had moved away to give us some 'privacy'.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells" he said gruffly, tears in his eyes.

"I love you daddy, I'll miss you so much," I sobbed clinging onto him. We stayed like that for a long time, we were both reluctant to let go. When we finally parted both our faces were tear-stained but we didn't care. "Chandler!" I called as I turned round. Upon hearing his name, my dog charged right at me, while the Cullens looked at me oddly. They had no idea about what I was doing.

I picked Chandler up and turned back to my dad who was watching me. "I want you to have Chandler dad." I told him while handing the dog over. "This was you won't be alone in the house and you will have something alive that reminds you of me. Also, I'll know that he is safe and being taken care of."

Charlie didn't say anything; he only nodded and pulled me back into another hug. We slowly made our way back to the group of people and said goodbye one more time. The family all climbed into their cars and we set off to Alaska. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep due to Jasper's power was my father and his dog waving goodbye, both with tears in their eyes.

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter, I have almost finished the story, just the epilogue to go, that will be set in the future. I don't know if dogs can cry so if they can't just pretend that they do. :)**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N This is the end of my story, awwww it's the end of a very very long writing task, hope you like it. **

Epilogue

I stood in front of the marble tablet in the cemetery. It had been 100 years since the family had been to this place. Everyone we had known is now gone, even the wolves. But this didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. We had grown distant over the years so when they died we were practically strangers.

The only grave that really hurt in this place was the one in front of me. The grave of my father.

When we left Forks all those years ago, my entire family thought we would have to fake my death for Charlie eventually, however, it wasn't needed. My father died 10 years after we first left Forks, 4 years after Chandler died. Charlie got cancer and even though he fought, he wasn't able to overcome it.

In a way I am glad he died before we had to fake my death as I know it would have destroyed him in a way that death would never have been able to. I spent hours in front of the grave, talking to my dad, never growing tired. Never changing.

When twilight fell I heard Edward return to the cemetery. He came up behind me and held me. I turned around into his embrace and breathed in his unique scent and let him pull me up. I said my goodbyes to my father and walked towards my other family, the one I would be with for eternity.

**A/N Thought that would be a good way to end the story and thank you all for reading. **


End file.
